1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas lighters and, more particularly, to gas lighters which are able to send forth various agreeable fragrances when lit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there have been proposed fragrance-shedding lighters. For instance, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 60-176350 describes a lighter having a non-combustible solid aromatic disposed around a lighting nozzle of the like to send forth the fragrance.
This fragrance-shedding lighter is so arranged that the non-combustible solid aromatic disposed around the ignition nozzle gives out an agreeable fragrance which one can enjoy.
However, since the aromatic of the lighter is disposed around the nozzle as exposed, the fragrance is invariably sent forth and thus disappears only within several days with an attendant problem that the fragrance deposits on clothes, tobaccos and the like.